7 Years is a Long Time
by MikaMiku
Summary: OC Mika looks back into her past with Gokudera and how much has changed since the "incident". Mehh suck at writing summaries
1. The Runaway Incident

So I was just thinking randomly about how Gokudera ran away, and then this idea just popped randomly in mind. Was supposed to be a really short one shot on Quizilla, but life dosen't work out like that. -.- Now I'm stuck with this massive idea that seriously needs to get written out. So yeaa.

So I was just think randomly about how Gokudera ran away, and bada bing bada boom IDEA!

This was actually supposed to be a really short one shot on Quizilla, but life dosen't work out like that does it now? -.-

Now im stuck with an idea that seriously needs to get written out. So... ENJOY!

A/N: _I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Gokuder Hayato. I only own Nakamura Mika_

* * *

7 years ago. It was 7 years ago that she remembered that horrible day. She could remember all of the emotions she was feeling. A day that changed her for better and worse

- - - - - - - -

_She was running, down the halls in the mansion in search of her missing friend. Her stomach twisted in anxiety as she feared the worst for her only friend. For all her innocent mind knew he could have fallen and broken his ankle, got lost on his way somewhere, or just happen to find another best friend. As she thought of these thoughts she was more intent on searching for Hayato. She searched everywhere, and just when she was about to give up, she found him. He was walking with a stuffed backpack_ _and a frown etched into his face. Her face lit up and she clumsily ran to him_

_"HAYATO-KUN!"_

_The boy turned around and narrowed his eyes down at her._

_"What do you want Mika?"_

_She panted and kneeled to the ground trying to catch her breath and managed to say,_

_"Where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you! I was worried."_

_He snorted and replied,_  
_"I don't think it's any of your business, now just go away."_

_His gruffness confused the young girl, and as a result her blue eyes began to tear._

_"Hayato-kun? I-I'm confused, what's going on?"_

_He snapped at her in annoyance,_

_"Stop playing dumb! I know you know about it! I can't believe even you would keep this from me!"_

_The girl was shocked from his sudden outbreak, only causing more tears to flow down her face._

_"What do I know? What it is!"_

_"My mother! You knew about what happened! Everyone in that goddamn mansion knew about it except for me! I thought we were friends! Friends don't just keep that kind of secret!"_

_Then Mika grew silent, she knew exactly what he was talking about. Her tears silently flowed down her face and she replied to him,_

_"O-oh."_

_Moments passed by as the awkwardness grew. She knew all about his mother's "incident"._

_"Yeah, so seeing as how I can't trust anyone in that damn place anymore ,I guess I'm on my own now."_

_And as soon that hit her ears, the world stopped._

_"Wait. Are you saying your running away?"_

_"Idiot, of course I am. So I guess bye"_

_She couldn't handle this. Her best friend was leaving her. She saw him walking away from her. How could he do this? How could he calmly say all of that and expect her to be ok with it? She wanted to say more to him, but being the little girl she was she just cried. Her vision blurred and snot ran down from her nose. She consciously wiped it away, and slowly rose from her knees and ran towards Hayato to try to convince him to stay._

_"HAYATO-KUN!"_

_She caught up and hugged him tight, burying her face into his back._

_"Please don't leave me, I need you. I'm going to be so lonely. DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_He grabbed her arms and yelled,_

_"GET OVER IT. THIS MAY BE HARD FOR YOU BUT IT'S HARDER FOR ME. LOOK I'VE KNOWN YOU SINCE FOREVER, AND YOU NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE THIS PATHETIC PERSON! MAYBE WE CAN MEET AGAIN, BUT UNTIL THEN GROW UP! LEARN TO STAND UP FOR YOURSELF AND STOP RELYING ON ME. BECOME A BETTER STRONGER PERSON, MIKA"_

_After his rant he pushed the sobbing girl to the ground and ran from her._

_She curled into a ball and did the only thing she could do at the time, cry hysterically._

_

* * *

_Mehh.. Forgive me if it wasn't really goodly (-.-) written out. Im not good with wording in long stories and such.

Review it please. I really want to hear it :D


	2. Changes for the Better

Bonjour! I updated and that fact makes me happy :D

Not so proud of this chapter, was just toying around with it but whatever.

I promise to make it better next time so

enjoy :3

A/N: _I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Gokuder Hayato. I only own Nakamura Mika_

* * *

Whatever Hayato had said to her that day had affected her deeply. After that, for about 2 months her expression seemed to stay the same. Some would refer to it as a "Mannequin Disease". (A/N: credits to Child's Toy .). Although her expression of "blank-ness" remained on her face for a duration of two months, she thought everything was fine. She acted the same but her face did not show any emotion.

Her family had tried everything to change her back to her old self. They bought her so many things, brought her to so many places and brought a plenty of psychiatrists and therapists. None of which had worked.

Her mother and father had only noticed a change in their daughter 2 months after Hayato had left. And the change was due to her training and a new friend.

Ever since Hayato had run away Mika had started doing different things. She made new friends, found an interest in gymnastics, and found confidence in herself. Which then resulted in her growing more independent. She had grown from a dependent, weak, shy girl to an independent, strong, calm teen. But these were just the good changes.

She was used as a weapon in the Mafia. Her father, who was a guns dealer for the Mafia, had seen to it that she be trained by her cousin with the use of her gymnastics for fighting. A request personally made by the Ninth.

Her cousin had trained her to be a cold-blooded killer. She learned how to disassemble a Colt M1911A1 within ten minutes time and reassemble it just as fast only at the age of 9. She learned how to kill a man with not only her bare hands, but uncommon objects, such as a straw. Her fighting skills were not just limited to her gun skills. No, sir they were not. They had also included her flexibility, strength and hand-to-hand skill. In which she had honed these abilities over time.

And at the age of 10 she began to train with a hand gun. And by that age she had already killed.

She had obviously taken the words from Hayato very seriously as she was changing dramatically

Her other cause for change was her new friend, Adelina Machiavelli. Adelina had just transferred to Mika's new school and was a breath of fresh air. She was confident, popular and friendly. Everything Mika wasn't at the time. But once they crossed paths, both their lives would change.

Mika being the depressed girl she was found no interest in the new girl, although Adelina did in Mika. She found the then permanent expression upon the young girls face bothering. Adelina wanted to know more about Mika so being the pushy type, Adelina had latched herself onto Mika. Everyday Mika and Adelina were seen together talking, although Adelina had done most of the talking. But even then Mika was content with the chatter box Adelina. She was slowly escaping her "Mannequin" phase and transforming into a better version of her old self. One that was more confident and independent.

So with the mix of her new found friendship and her training she began to blossom into the deadly teenager she is now. A teenager that had definitely surpassed young Hayato's expectations for sure.

* * *

Woohoo!

Review? I think yesh (;

Rockets and Love.


End file.
